cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Austin Reed
Austin Weiner is an American CAW wrestler and co-owner and is currently signed to YWF and COH and is the former co-owner/booker of ICW and now is the co-owner/co-booker of VCW. YouTube Wrestling Federation (YWF) Career (2013 - Present) Austin debuted in the YWF in January 2013 at the beginning of YWF Season 3. He debuted on the Season 3: Episode 1 edition of YWF Mayhem where he lost his match to Daniel Anderson and started a short rivalry with Anderson. The feud ended in a match between the two at the YWF CPV, Anarchy Rulez where Austin won the match. On the Season 3: Episode 4 edition of Mayhem, Austin defeated Paco to earn a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at the next andf biggest YWF CPV, SuperBrawl 2. Austin entered the Money in the Bank Ladder Match as one of the underdogs and he didn't win the match. Shortly after SuperBrawl 2, Austin entered in a rivalry with YWF veteran AM Punk. Austin was insulting AM Punk and his girlfriend Chester to the point where Austin and AM Punk would have a match against each other at the next YWF CPV, Fully Loaded. The match happens and AM Punk won after Austin tore his pectoral muscle he attempted a springboard tornado DDT on Punk. Austin was advised to return to YWF in Season 5 as Season 4 was starting but he refused medical attention to stay home. On the Season 4: Episode 1 edition of Mayhem, Austin had a rematch against AM Punk and he upsetted AM Punk by defeating him. Austin participated in the YWF Rumble Revolution at the next YWF CPV, Rumble Revolution and lost. Shortly after, Austin was voted on the YWF Facebook page to face then YWF Internet Heavyweight Champion Capitol Dude at the YWF Supershow. The match happened and Austin upsetted Capitol by winning his first championship in his CAW wrestling career, the YWF Internet Heavyweight Championship. On the Season 4: Episode 3 edition of Mayhem, Austin defeated YWF veteran/COH owner Travis Wright in a title match and Austin upsetted Travis by defeating him. From the time Austin joined YWF,a storyline was in place between him and YWF Mayhem announcer Kerry Perry where Kerry would trash talk him out on commentary to the point where couldn't take it anymore so he superkicked Kerry. The two would face off for the YWF Internet Heavyweight Championship at the CPV Guilty as Charged and Austin would defeat Kerry and retain the championship. Austin made his YWF Xplosion debut on the Season 4: Episode 6 edition of Xplosion where he stood face to face with the YWF World Heavyweight Champion Seth McInerney in a moment where Rumble Revolution winner Mocha Bane would choose his opponent for the next YWF CPV Cyberslam. Bane chose Seth as his opponent and Austin would team up with Mocha Bane to attack Seth and Austin would join the faction called Generation Next with Kronicz, Mocha Bane, and Marco Rose. At Cyberslam, Austin will defend his Internet Heavyweight Championship against his old/biggest rival AM Punk. CAW Of Honor (COH) Career (2013 - Present) Austin participated in the COH Do or Die 2 Tournament in September 2013. Austin defeated Jay Krack in the first round. Austin would then defeat Owen B. Youngblood in the semi-finals. Austin would then face fellow YWF superstar Levi McIntire in the finals but Austin came up short. After the match, Austin and Levi would shake hands until Krack and Youngblood came out and attacked Austin and Levi. Austin under a new name Brandon Ross, made his official COH debut on the 26th edition of COH Battleground by helping Levi McIntire under a new name Matt Barnes, from getting brutalized by Jay Krack and Owen B. Youngblood after a 2-on-1 Handicap Match Levi had with Krack and Youngblood. After Austin showed up, he shoke hands and hugged Levi and together they formed a tag team called Rap Metal. On the 27th edition of Battleground, Rap Metal would face Krack and Youngblood together as The Unwanted Masses in a tag team match and Rap Metal won. After the match, The Unwanted Masses attacked Rap Metal with steel chairs. Rap Metal was getting furious at the steel chair attacks on them by The Unwanted Masses to the point where Rap Metal issued a Texas Tornado Extreme Rules confrontation at the next and biggest COH CPV, Ultimate Glory 3. The match happened and Rap Metal lost. On the COH Facebook page, Rap Metal's Matt Barnes said in a promo that Rap Metal and The Unwanted Masses have beaten each other one time a piece and they want to settle the score on the 29th edition of Battleground in a Elimination Tornado Tag Team Match for the #1 contenders spot for the COH Tag Team Championships. Rap Metal won the match are now the #1 contenders for the COH Tag Team Championships. Rap Metal would face Team YES! Beard for the COH Tag Team Championships at the CPV People Power in a fan-voted ladder match and lost. Rap Metal would participate in Tag Team Warfare 3 for COH to determine the #1 contenders for the COH Tag Team Championships. On the next episode of Battleground, Rap Metal will face N.A.T.O. (Zane Lafontain and Steven Copeland) in the semi-finals of Tag Team Warfare 3. Internet Championship Wrestling (ICW) Career (2013 - Present) Austin and Levi McIntire joined together to create ICW. Austin is the co-owner and the booker of ICW. After owner Levi McIntire merged ICW with VCW, Austin is now the co-owner and co-booker of VCW. Personal Life/Trivia *Austin is a huge fan of rap and hip hop music but occasionally he will listen to rock or metal at recommendation of his best friend on the internet and fellow CAW member Levi McIntire. *Austin's favorite all-time wrestler is CM Punk. *Austin's favorite rapper is Eminem but also influenced by 2Pac, The Notorious B.I.G., Hospin, 50 Cent, and Kanye West. *Austin's favorite band is Limp Bizkit. *Austin's favorite movie is 8 Mile. *Austin's favorite CAW superstars include Kronicz, Steve Nemesis, The Patriot, Levi McIntire, Marcel Muhammad, Capitol Dude, Travis Wright, Mocha Bane, Jake Lethal, M-Accuracy, The Goonie, The Alex Enterprise, Uncle Lester, Rockstone, Matt Barnes, Mike McGregor, Seth McInerney, Zane Lafontain, Justin Bateman, Scott Adams, Daniel Mars, and Jay Krack. *Austin's favorite foods are Chinese, Italian, and American. In Wrestling Accomplishments *YWF Internet Heavyweight Champion (youngest champion/current champion) *COH Do or Die 2 Tournament finalist Finishers *Super Kick (YWF) *Shooting Star Press (YWF) *Corkscrew Dragonrana (COH) *Brainbuster (COH) *630 Splash (COH) Signatures *Moonsault *Standing Sea Fire *Hurricanrana Nicknames *Badass (YWF) *The Bean Town Bad Boy (COH) Entrance Themes *"My Name" by Xzibit, Nate Dogg, and Eminem (YWF/COH "used during the Do or Die 2 Tournament") *"Hate Me Now" by NOS (YWF "used during the AM Punk rivalry) *"White America" by Eminem (YWF) *"Bring the Noise" by Anthrax and Public Enemy (COH "used when teaming with Matt Barnes as part of Rap Metal") *"Mama Said Knock You Out" by Five Finger Death Punch and Tech N9ne (COH "used when teaming with Matt Barnes as part of Rap Metal") External Links *Austin's Twitter *Austin's Instagram *ICW's YouTube page